Orgueil et préjugés
by Azumarille
Summary: Alors que les jumeaux débarquent à peine dans leur nouveau lieu d'étude, que l'un des jumeaux qui n'est d'autre qu'Alexy devient la cible d'un certain rouquin nommé Castiel. Que ce passera t-il pour le bleuté ? Yaoi !
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Orgueil et préjugés

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Castiel / Alexy

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite ! En clair c'est du Yaoi !

**Résumé: **Alors que les jumeaux débarquent à peine dans leur nouveau lieu d'étude, que l'un des jumeau qui n'est d'autre qu'Alexy deviens la cible d'un certains rouquin nommé Castiel. Que ce passera t-il pour le bleuté ?

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Le mois d'octobre s'entamait à peine et les élèves commençaient déjà à en avoir marre des cours. Enfin, en général. Pour certains c'était quelques minutes après avoir franchi les grilles de leurs établissements qu'ils en avaient marre. Un étonnant spécimen aux cheveux étrangement rouges en été l'exemple parfait...

**-P*tain, j'ai pas envie de me casser les couilles avec deux heures d'histoire aujourd'hui !** annonça Castiel à son ami.

**-Je te prierais de soigner ton langage Castiel.**

**-C'est bon Lysandre décoince toi un peu quoi !**

**-Je suis bien comme je suis, que compte tu faire aujourd'hui ?**

**-J'vais sécher ça me saoul de v'nir dans ce bahut.**

**-Fais comme bon te semble,** rétorqua Lysandre.

Castiel s'en alla en faisant un signe de main à son ami qui lui n'y prêta pas attention trop occupé à griffonner dans son carnet. Ses cheveux de couleur argent étaient nuancés par ses yeux vairons, ce qui rendait le personnage original mais son originalité se confirme par le style victorien qu'il portait. Vêtements assez étranges pour aller étudier. Cependant cet éphèbe avait des allures de gentleman et gagnait le respect ainsi que la confiance des autres. Contrairement à son ami Castiel, qui, rebelle affirmé ne subissait que les représailles de son entourage mais pour une étrange raison suscite le regard des autres et l'attention de ses demoiselles.  
Pour coller à son personnage celui-ci prit l'initiative de se teindre les cheveux en rouge pour accentuer le rock qui sommeille en lui, seuls ses yeux caramels en disaient bien long à son sujet.  
Il atteignit le portail du lycée pour en sortir et se décida d'aller faire un tour en ville pour se changer les idées et oublier le contexte du lycée. Il sortit une cigarette de son étui à ... tabac, pour en inhaler la substance. Il airait un peu partout allant de droite à gauche, allumant quelques minettes qui passaient dans le coin. D'ailleurs il avait vraiment envie de s'en taper une. On dit que baiser de si bon matin rendait la journée que plus belle mais il abandonna cette idée. Il finit par retourner au lycée à son grand damne sinon l'autruche rose bonbon risquait de piailler avec son fidèle caniche qu'on nomme Nathaniel.

**-Tss... **

Il pesta mais s'exécuta pour ne pas se faire réprimander par la directrice mais aussi par son bien aimable frère à qui il promit de suivre les cours bien docilement, sinon il risquait d'aller vivre chez ses parents à la campagne loin de tout. Il eu des frissons rien que d'y penser. Etant donné que son frère âgé de 25 ans n'était presque jamais à la maison il en profitait un maximum pour soit ramener des filles ou bien pour se faire des soirées bières avec certains de ses potes. Son frère une fois à la maison il ne pouvait pas se le permettre vu que celui-ci faisait pratiquement la même chose que lui. Il atteignit le lycée et y pénétra à l'intérieur. A peine rentré dans l'établissement qu'une furie blonde le prit d'assaut comme s'il attendait sa visite.

**-C'est maintenant que tu viens ?**

**-Ouais t'as un problème avec ça ?**

**-Mais non voyons aucun, seulement tu dois me signer ce billet d'absence,** dit un certain blond entre les dents. .

**-Va te faire f*utre !**

**-J'vais être sympa aujourd'hui, j'te laisse le billet d'absence là juste à côté de toi et lorsque je me serais occupé des nouveaux je viendrais le récupérer signé,** dit le blond au bord de la crise de nerf.

Le blond partit sans demander son reste laissant Castiel dans ses pensées. " Alors comme ça il va y avoir des nouveaux, intéressant" pensa Castiel. Castiel adorait les nouveaux vu qu'il en faisait sa tête de turque et là il compte bien s'amuser mais avant faut signer ce mot et le rapporter à Nathaniel ainsi découvrir sa nouvelle "victime". Pas qu'il aimait spécialement ça mais il y trouvait un plaisir jubilatoire lorsqu'il se sentait respecté. Tandis qu'il traversait le couloir pour rendre son mot d'absence il vit Nathaniel discuter avec deux personnes extérieures du lycée, sûrement les nouveaux. Apparemment il s'agissait de deux jumeaux.  
Il se rapprocha de Nathaniel pour lui rendre le mot d'absence mais par la même occasion choisir sa cible.

**-Ah... tiens Castiel tu t'es enfin décidé à me signer ça ?**

**-Ouais tiens le coincé !** Il lui répondit en lui tendant le mot d'absence.

**-Merci, bon j'te présente Alexy et Armin les deux nouveaux et apparemment il seront dans la même classe que nous donc je te prie de faire l'effort de ne pas leur créer des problèmes.**

**-Hey ! Salut moi c'est Alexy et lui c'est mon frère Armin, j'suis ravi de faire ta connaissance ... Euh...Caspiel ?**

**-C'EST CASTIEL ! ET J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE !** rétorqua Castiel en colère tout en s'en allant.

**- Ouaah il est pas très sociable lui, dit Alexy**

**-En effet, et je vous conseille de ne pas l'approcher.**

**-J'le ferais rien que pour tes beaux yeux Nath', c'est ça ?**

**-Euh ... ouais c'est ça,** dit Nathaniel en concurrençant les cheveux de Castiel.

Son frère étant désintéressé de la situation ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin... on va dire qu'il jouait avec son portable.  
On pouvait déjà remarquer la différence entre ces deux frères, premièrement l'un avait les cheveux bleus, les yeux roses et l'autre noirs avec des yeux bleus. Deuxièmement le style vestimentaire était aussi différent, l'un portait des habits assez flashy tandis que l'autre portait des vêtements sobres. Et troisièmement Alexy était plus ouvert et expressif que son frère.

**-Tu nous emmène dans notre classe ou bien tu veux qu'on fasse plus connaissance ? S'enquit Alexy dans un clin d'oeil qui en disait long.**

**-Eh bien... suivez moi ! **

Il en fallut pas plus pour Nathaniel pour comprendre que ce mec est gay ce qui le mettait dans une situation assez dérangeante. Alexy se retourna pour apercevoir si le dit Castiel était toujours dans les parages, et c'est adossé aux casiers qu'il le remarqua.  
Ils se fixaient intensément, et Alexy ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant l'air dédaigneux qu'arborait Castiel.

**-Alex' tu viens, cria son frère.**

**-J'arrive !** Dit il jovialement à l'entente de la voix de son frère.

Alexy s'éloigna avec les autres en laissant Castiel à ses réflexions.

**-Alexy hein ? On va bien rigoler !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Orgueil et préjugés

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Castiel / Alexy

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite ! En plus clair c'est du YAOI !

**Résumé: **Alors que les jumeaux débarquent à peine dans leur nouveau lieu d'étude, que l'un des jumeau qui n'est d'autre qu'Alexy deviens la cible d'un certains rouquin nommé Castiel. Que ce passera t-il pour le bleuté ?

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Nos deux jumeaux entrèrent dans leur classe et se présentèrent devant toute la classe. Enfin c'est plutôt Alexy qui fit les présentations étant donné qu'Armin s'en foutait royalement. Une fois les présentations faite Mr Faraize leur assignèrent leur place respective. Alexy semblait triste de ne pas être assis à côté de son frère mais lorsqu'il vit le belle éphèbe métisse qui serait à côté de lui son humeur redevient comme avant. Quant à Armin il fut assis à côté d'une fille du nom d'Iris.  
Le cours commença par les explications de Mr Faraise sur la guerre froide. "Ennuyeux" pensait Armin, qui ne se fit pas prier pour sortir sa console de son sac. Son frère se demandait parfois s'il y avait un cahier dedans ne-serait ce qu'un stylo. Alexy tenta bien que mal de suivre les cours mais fut distrait par le parfum vanille qui émanait de son voisin. Il voulait absolument le connaître, il engagea donc la conversation.

**-Hem...**

Son voisin tourna la tête pour lui faire face.

**-Salut j'm'appelle Alexy mais tu peux m'appeler Alex', je serais ton nouveau camarade durant toute l'année enfin je crois. Donc j'viens d'emménager dans la ville y a une semaine mais j'connais pas encore les centres commerciaux les plus proches c'est dommage j'voulais m'acheter pleins de fringues pour remplir ma garde-robe...Au fait comment tu t'appelle ? T'as l'air balèze, tu fais du sport ? Oh et j'adore ton parfum c'est quelle marque ?** Chuchota Alexy mais qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles du professeur.

**-On se tait au fond !** Signala Mr Faraize.

Décidément Alexy était très bavard et un peu trop présent dans la classe. Mr Faraize soupira "Pourquoi moi Seigneur, pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fais de mal pour avoir hérité d'une classe pareil". L'arrivée des jumeaux ne fit qu'accentuer l'ambiance trop agitée de cette classe.  
Son voisin le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis lâcha un rire qu'il fit retenir de sa main.

**-C'est quoi qui te fait rire ?** Murmura Alexy interrogatif.

Son voisin se reprit en stoppant son fou rire discret tant bien que mal et finit par répondre à ses questions.

**-T'es vraiment quelque chose toi ! Moi c'est Dajan, j'suis basketteur amateur pour le moment, il s'agit d'une crème à la vanille et je suis content de te connaître.**

**-Dajan c'est un chouette prénom ! Tu fais du basket ? Apprends-moi ! J'ai toujours rêvé de mettre un ballon dans une cage !**

Dajan finit par rire de plus belle devant l'incrédulité de son nouveau camarade. Finalement ils s'entendront bien ces deux-là.

**-C'est pas dans une cage qu'on met le ballon au basket mais dans un panier,** répondit Dajan tout en souriant.

**-Aaaah ...Je vois ! Alors c'est au volley qu'on le met dans une cage ?**

Dajan comprit immédiatement que ce mec n'avait jamais pratiqué de sport de sa vie ou plutôt connaissait-il ce mot ?

**-J't'apprendrais t'inquiète,** dit il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Alexy rougit et répondit avec un sourire qui pouvait chavirer le coeur de toutes ces filles ou de tous ces garçons.  
Durant les deux heures de cours Alexy fit plus ample connaissance avec Dajan qui lui fut ravi de se faire un nouvelle ami beaucoup plus expressif, joyeux et mignon. Pendant ce temps Armin avait réussi à attraper 52 Pokémon en deux heures, un record selon lui qu'il faudra fêter à la maison. Sa camarade à côté l'avait trouvé étrangement passionné, et ils finirent par faire connaissance. La sonnerie retentit signalant la fin des cours du matin et annonçant le début de la pause déjeuné du midi.  
Alexy sortit de la classe suivit de près par Dajan qui lui expliqua les bases du basket. Quand soudain il fut percuté violemment par quelqu'un.

**-Eh Castiel, excuses-toi !** Cria Dajan.

**-Oups... Désolé la tafiole j'avais pas vu ta tête de Shtroumph, **dit-il en ricanant.

Castiel finit par partir en se dirigeant vers son ami Lysandre tandis qu'Alexy se frotta l'épaule.

**-C'est moi que tu traites de Shtroumph la petite Sirène ?** Parla assez fort Alexy pour que Castiel l'entende.

Castiel fut stoppé dans sa lancée lorsqu'il entendit cette infamie à son égard. Il se retourna et le fusilla du regard.  
Sous le coup de la colère Castiel s'approcha d'Alexy à grands pas cependant Dajan s'interposa.

**-Dégage de là que je lui refasse le portrait !**

**-Calmes-toi Castiel ! Il t'a rien fait à ce que je sache !**

**-T'es sourd ou t'es sourd ? J'ai dit DÉGAGE ! **

Lysandre accourut lorsqu'il entendit Castiel pratiquement entrain d'hurler dans le couloir. Dajan ne bougea pas, nullement effrayé par Castiel. Avant que Castiel ne commette quelque chose qui pourrait lui coûter un rendez-vous chez la directrice, Lysandre le tira en arrière pour l'inciter à partir.

**-Tss... tu perds rien pour attendre le bleu !** Pesta Castiel.

**-Ouais c'est ça cause toujours Castiel ! Tu ne lui feras rien !** Répondit durement Dajan.

**-Excusez son comportement, il n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui,** s'excusa Lysandre poliment.

Après cette altercation qui faillit coûter la vie d'Alexy, Lysandre s'éloigna avec Castiel et Dajan vérifia l'état d'Alexy.

**-T'as mal quelque part ?**

**-Non... ça va, juste un petit bleu rien de plus,** dit Alexy gêné par ce qui venait de se produire.

**-Hey ! T'inquiète il est comme ça avec tout le monde te laisse pas impressionner par son air de tyran,** sourit Dajan pour rassurer Alexy.

**-Ah ! Au fait j't'ai pas présenté mon frère jumeau... bon certes il est différent de moi mais on a quelque point commun comme les sucettes Choupa Chups et... Non rien d'autre en fait. Ah ouii apprend moi à faire du basket !**

Dajan s'étonna du changement de comportement de son camarade mais préféra le voir comme ça que tracassé parce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ce sourire trop radieux selon lui. Il lui sourit à son tour.

-**On va manger à la cantine et je te montre comment on en fait.**

**-Okay mais avant ça je dois trouver Armin !**

Alexy chercha des yeux Armin et le trouva entouré de deux filles, celui-ci semblait bien s'entendre avec elles. Il finit par s'approcher du groupe.

**-Hey Armin, tu me présentes ?**

**-Hein ? Ouais ! La rousse c'est Iris et la violette bah c'est Violette,** lui répondit-il d'un sourire.

**-Enchanté, moi c'est Alexy son frère jumeau.**

**-Ravie de te rencontrer Alexy,** rétorqua la rousse.

**-Euh... en... enchanté,** dit Violette en rougissant fortement.

Alexy leur souris et présenta Dajan à Armin.

**-Au fait Armin tu veux manger avec nous ?**

**-Ben...les filles m'ont invité et j'peux pas dire non à des jolies filles, t'as qu'à venir toi !**

**-Il va manger avec moi, ça te dérange pas ?** S'enquit Dajan.

**-Pas du tout, bon allez à tout à l'heure ! **

Armin leur fit un signe de main et partit avec les filles à la cantine.

**-Bon j'vais te présenter à quelques uns de mes potes avant d'aller à la cantine.**

Alexy suivit Dajan dans les couloirs jusqu'à se retrouver dans la cour. Il vit Dajan se diriger vers deux garçons.

**-Alexy je te présente Dake et Kentin, on fait du sport ensemble.**

**-Oh enchanté de vous connaître moi c'est Alexy ! Whoaa s'que vous pouvez être plus baraqués que moi, on voit bien que vous êtes des sportifs !** Dit Alexy des étoiles plein les yeux devant d'aussi beaux hommes.

**-... Tu l'as trouvé où celui-là ?** s'enquit Kentin.

**-C'que tu peux être mal poli Kentin ! Enchanté Alexy moi c'est Dake, merci du compliment mais toi non plus tu n'es pas mal,** répondit-il d'un clin d'oeil qui en disait bien long.

Alexy rougit mais se reprit en lui gratifiant d'une risette toute mignonne. Dajan coupa ce moment rempli de fleur pour leur faire remarquer que c'est l'heure du déjeuner et qu'il crevait la dalle. Alexy les suit jusqu'à la cantine.  
Ils firent la queue pendant une bonne demi-heure et bien sûr Alexy ne resta pas la bouche fermée, il parlait de lui, de son ancien lycée et des fêtes auxquelles il avait été. Il fit la connaissance de quelques filles qui furent sous le charme d'Alexy. L'une se nommait Rosalya et l'autre Melody. Elles le trouvaient à croquer. D'ailleurs les filles s'invitèrent à la table des garçons.  
Leur repas en main, ils s'installèrent à une table au fond de la cantine et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Dajan appréciait vraiment la compagnie d'Alexy, il était joyeux et jovial.  
Tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à qu'Alexy sentit quelqu'un lui faire du pied. Il n'identifia pas la personne immédiatement jusqu'à apercevoir Dake un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Dajan vit tout de suite la gêne d'Alexy et compris que son ami faisait des siennes -ce n'était pas la première fois- il lui mit un coup de pied bien puissant sur le mollet pour le faire réagir.

**-Outch... qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?**

**-Ta jambe me gênait ! **

Alexy ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette scène -malgré le fait qu'il est était victime de cette "attaque". À noter qu'elle ne lui déplut pas le moins du monde.  
Une fois leur repas fini ils débarrassèrent chacun leur plateau. Alexy allait reposer son plateau quand soudain quelqu'un le poussa brutalement. Le plateau finit à terre avec tous les couverts et la vaisselle cassée en plusieurs morceaux. D'ailleurs pratiquement tout le monde se retourna vers Alexy à l'entente de ce bruit.  
Alexy se retourna pour voir l'auteur de ce désastre. Et là, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû se retourner. Devant lui se trouvait Castiel un sourire en coin.

-**Alors la tafiole on sait plus marcher ?**

**-Tu me veux quoi ?**

**-Tu m'saoul j'ai vraiment envie de t'en coller une !**

**-C'est quoi ton problème ?**

**-Aucun ! C'est juste que j'ai envie de te martyriser un peu, j'ai mal digéré ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure,** répondit Castiel un regard mauvais.

Alexy ne savait pas quoi faire, il était en mauvaise posture.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Orgueil et préjugés

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Castiel / Alexy

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite ! En clair c'est du Yaoi !

**Résumé: **Alors que les jumeaux débarquent à peine dans leur nouveau lieu d'étude, que l'un des jumeau qui n'est d'autre qu'Alexy deviens la cible d'un certains rouquin nommé Castiel. Que ce passera t-il pour le bleuté ?

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**-Pour...Pourquoi tu t'attaques à moi ? Je t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache !**

**-Nan mais sérieux tu m'énerves !**

Castiel se baissa à sa hauteur-vu qu'il est par-terre- et lui prit le visage.

**-Ecoute moi bien ! J'aime pas ta gueule, et j'ai bien envie de te foutre une correction après que tu m'ais affiché devant tout le monde !**

Alexy trembla en l'espace d'un instant ce qui n'échappa pas à Castiel.

**-Hahaha ... On a peur la tafiole ?** Dit-il d'un sourire moqueur.

Alexy ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, d'habitude son frère était toujours avec lui pour le défendre des autres. Il était un homme avant tout, et il ne devait pas toujours compter sur son frère. Il poussa Castiel violemment et se releva sans plus tarder.

**-Ne me touche plus !** Répond Alexy un regard mauvais au visage.

**-La tafiole se révolte ! T'es un homme mort mec !**

Castiel prit Alexy par le col et le plaqua contre le comptoir. Mais quelque chose interrompit son ascension.  
En effet Rosalya arriva comme une folle vers Castiel.

**-Nan mais t'es malade ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit bonjour aux nouveaux imbécile ! Lâche le immédiatement !**

**-Sinon quoi ?**

**-Sinon tu peux dire adieux à ta guitare qui traîne chez mon beau frère !**

Le regard de Rosalya ne présageait rien de bon, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était très sérieuse et que si Castiel ne s'exécutait pas maintenant elle serait capable du pire.  
Castiel le lâcha et parti en pestant quelques jurons. Alexy se sentit un peu étourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer et Rosalya se précipita pour voir si Castiel ne lui avait rien fait.

**-J'suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt, il ne t'a rien fait au moins ?**

**-Euh... non ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que je comprend pas pourquoi il s'en prend à moi !**

**-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, il est juste associable et veut impressionner les autres, te laisse pas faire et il te laissera tranquille. Il a pas vraiment un mauvais fond,** dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Cette première journée était à la fois pourrie et riche en nouvelle rencontre. Alexy ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet de Castiel, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on s'en prenait à lui sans raison, enfin, dans son ancien lycée c'était à cause de l'homophobie que les autres s'en prenaient à lui. Il n'y attachait aucune importance, et préférait profiter de sa journée et y voir les bons côtés de celle-ci.  
Il changea de sujet sans répondre à Rosalya.

**-Alors comme ça tu as un petit ami ?**

**-Ouuiiii ! En plus il est styliste, il me fait pleins de fringues et bien évidement je l'aide pour la confection,** dit-elle pleine d'entrain.

Alexy en resta baba, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de ce genre de petit ami, même s'il n'était pas le sien il était fou de joie de savoir que sa nouvelle amie partageait la même passion que lui. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne parle pas de Mario ni de Sims à son grand plaisir.

**-WHOOAA ! T'aimes les fringues comme moi ? Mais c'est géniale !**

**-Toi aussi tu aimes les vêtements ?** Dit-elle les yeux en étoile.

Après cette révélation s'en suit des câlins amicaux, tous deux heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui aimait faire du shopping. Mais sous les sifflements des gens de la cantine, ils partirent rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient depuis un bon moment.

**-Vous faites quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? On a pas que ça à faire nous !** Dit Kentin se donnant un caractère viril.

**-Kentin ça suffit, ils sont là maintenant pas la peine d'en faire une pizza au thon,** répondit Dajan en jetant un regard vers Dake qui celui-ci haïssait le thon comme si c'était le pire condiment qui puisse exister sur cette planète.  
D'ailleurs il le trouvait anaphrodisiaque.  
Dake cacha son dégoût mais se reprit en abordant un autre sujet.

**-Dis moi Alexy, tu as visité le lycée ?**

**-Maintenant que j'y pense non, mais je veux bien qu'on me le fasse visiter.**

**-Entreprenant,** dit-il dans sa barbe,** je veux bien te faire visiter si tu en as envie.**

Dajan n'aimant pas cette discussion coupa court aux idées malsaines qui trottaient dans la tête du blond. Il connaissait que trop bien son ami pour savoir que la visite du lycée s'arrêtera sûrement dans un vestiaire.

**-Sinon Alexy, tu veux toujours que j'te montre comment on joue au basket,** rétorqua t-il dans un sourire Colgate éblouissant.

**-Oh ouiii j'suis toujours partant !**

**-Dans ce cas rendons nous dans le gymnase.**

Avant qu'Alexy s'en aille, Rosalya lui proposa de faire une visite dans le magasin de son amant à la fin de la semaine.  
Il sauta littéralement de joie et accepta sans hésiter. Même s'il n'aimait pas le sport au moins il pourrait sentir cette odeur vanille qui émanait de Dajan avec appétit.  
Dake ne voulait pas venir puisqu'il avait quelque chose à faire et Kentin s'en alla voir quelques filles. D'ailleurs Dake fut bien déçu de la réaction de son ami mais se consola avec quelques jolies filles qui sortaient du réfectoire. Pendant ce temps Alexy suivit Dajan jusqu'au gymnase où il découvrit pour la première ce que c'était qu'un panier de basket.

**-Alors c'est à ça que ressemble un gymnase ?** Dit Alexy stupéfait par la largeur du terrain.

**-Ne me dit pas que t'as jamais vu à quoi ressemblait un gymnase ?**

**-Bah...Depuis mes années collège je faisais des dispenses pour pas faire du sport,** rétorqua Alexy avec son éternel sourire Colgate.

**-Et tu sortais quoi comme excuse ?**

**-Bah que j'étais allergique à tout ce qui s'apparentait à du sport !**

**-Astucieux, mais avec moi ça va pas le faire donc tu viens mettre quelques paniers avant le début des cours,** répondit Dajan amusé par ce nouveau phénomène.

**-Okay ! **

Dajan commença à montrer les bases à Alexy pour un bon lancé. Cependant celui-ci faisait moins attention au ballon qu'à Dajan. Il voyait tous ses muscles se contracter à chaque bond.

**-Tu viens essayer ?**

**-Hein ? Euh... Ouais,** dit-il en essuyant la bave qui coulait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Alexy se positionna au milieu du terrain avec ce qu'on appelait un ballon de basket. Il parut étonné de la rudesse du ballon mais Dajan le fit redescendre sur terre.  
Il lui expliqua brièvement la technique pour mettre le ballon à l'intérieur du panier mais rien y fait ce que racontait Dajan était incompréhensible de plus Alexy fixait ses lèvres avec une certaine pensée malsaine. Il était quand même doué à autre chose notre Alexy surtout dans un lit, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

La sonnerie retentit, après les moult humiliations d'Alexy, à savoir le jeté de ballon catastrophique à croire qu'il possède la force d'un enfant d'un an qui vient juste d'apprendre à marcher. Par contre celui-ci le vivait bien, après tout il restait un domaine où personne ne peut le battre il s'agit bien sûr du shopping. Quant à Dajan il sortit tout rouge dû à ses fous rires.  
Les cours reprirent à nouveau et par chance il ne restait qu'une heure de cours. Alexy discutait avec Dajan comme auparavant mais jetait des coups d'oeil attentifs vers son frère. Une fois les cours finis, Nathaniel interpella Alexy.

**-Alexy ?**

**-Ouiii, que me veux tu ô merveilleux délégué,** dit-il tout sourire.

**-Hem... En fait j'ai besoin de te voir avec ton frère pour discuter du club qu'on va vous assigner,** rétorqua t-il pendant que la gêne décimait son visage.

**-Okay j'l'appelle et on te suit.**

Alexy partit prévenir Armin de la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer Nathaniel. Armin soupira bruyamment et grogna.

**-Punaise c'est quand qu'on va quitter ce bahut et que je vais terminer ma partie de Prince of Persia sur la play !**

**-T'inquiètes c'est juste un p'tit truc à remplir et on rentre,** lui répondit Alexy.

Il sortirent de la salle et virent Nathaniel les attendre, celui-ci leur fit signe de le suivre. Après avoir longé ce long couloir interminable ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau des délégués. Nathaniel les firent entrer et leur présenta deux fiches.

**-Alors voila ce document constitue l'inscription à un club et...,** il ne put finir sa phrase car Alexy le coupa.

**-Whoaa moi j'prends le club de musique comme ça on fera plein de concert ... Oh ou p't'être le club de couture ! Ah ouais ça c'est pas mal, voir parfait pour moi !**

Nathaniel se clarifia indiscrètement la voix pour faire redescendre Alexy sur terre.

**-En fait, je suis désolé mais il ne reste que le club de jardinage et le club de basket tous les autres étant complets.**

**-Oh...**

Armin réfléchit avant de donner sa réponse et sa réflexion lui conduit à penser "Si je prends le club de jardinage je serais sous le soleil et je pourrais pas voir l'écran de ma PSP, alors que si j'prends le club de basket j'pourrais m'enfermer dans les vestiaires durant toute l'heure de sport et j'pourrais jouer tranquillement, Ah ouais comment t'es trop intelligent Armin!".

**-Bon alors moi j'prends le club de basket,** dit-il fière.

**-Moi j'suis pas trop sport en plus si j'vais dans le club de basket j'pourrais pas écouter ma musique, bon bah j'prends le club de Jardiland alors,** rétorqua Alexy tout guilleret.

**-Hem... Il s'agit du club de jardinage, mais passons, je vais remplir ces fiches et les emmener chez la directrice.**

**-On les rempli pas nous même ?** S'enquit Armin.

**-J'préfère que ça soit moi comme ça j'm'assurerais qu'il ne manque rien, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et à demain.**

**-Bon bah au moins ça m'économisera plus de temps pour jouer,** répondit Armin.

**-A demain mon délégué adoré,** rétorqua Alexy.

Nathaniel leur fit un sourire gêné et remplit les fiches des jumeaux pour enfin les apporter à la directrice.  
Quant à Armin et Alexy, leur trajet fut bien mouvementé par les paroles d'Alexy qui ne se pria pas de tout raconter à Armin sur sa journée, Armin étant plus discret que son frère ne lui raconta pas grand chose hormis le fait qu'il avait battu son record de capture pokémon en 2h dont il était assez enorgueilli, encouragé par les faux bravos d'Alexy, il refusait de blesser son précieux jumeau. Alexy lui raconta aussi le passage de Castiel qui déplut fortement Armin, celui-ci avertit son frère s'il s'approchait de lui une autre fois pour s'en prendre à lui il connaîtra la face caché d'Hulk.

Le lendemain les jumeaux arrivèrent au lycée et par surprise il apprirent que les activités du club débutent de 9h à 14h avec un temps de pause bien sûr.  
La directrice convoqua les jumeaux pour leur rendre leurs inscriptions. Mais au grand damne de ceux-ci quelque chose d'incorrect était marqué dessus.

**-Euh... Excusez moi Mme mais apparemment y a un petit soucis avec les clubs que vous nous avez assigné, en fait c'est l'inverse Armin doit être dans le club de basket et moi dans celui du jardinage.**

**-Je me fiche de ce qu'il y a écrit maintenant vous déguerpissez dans vos clubs respectifs et si j'apprends qu'il y a eu un échange d'identité vous serez consignés ! Est-ce clair ?**

**-Oui madame,** répondirent en coeur les jumeaux effrayés par la voix calme qu'avait employée la directrice.

Une fois sortit de la salle Armin éclata, il avait limite envie de chialer.

**-Tu te rends compte ! Moi Armin dans un club de Jardinage entrain d'arroser des fleurs comme une petite fillette ! Nan mais c'est le monde à l'envers là !**

**-Calme toi Armin c'est rien faut juste s'y faire et puis quand la directrice sera plus aimable on y ira demandé de changer ...ou pas.**

**-NOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWNNNNN !**

Le cri de désespoirs d'Armin se fit entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du lycée, faut dire qu'il est pas content content notre Armin. Alexy entraîna de force son frère jusqu'au club de jardinage et le laissa au soin d'Iris qui par chance appartenait aussi à ce club.  
Alexy n'en menait pas large non plus, son visage se voulait rassurant mais au fond de lui il était très anxieux. En effet, il avait quand même pas envie de faire du sport bon certes il pourrait mater les magnifiques pectoraux et tablettes des basketteurs, mais là il s'agissait plus de lui que de quiconque.  
Il se dirigea vers le gymnase, et en entrant il cru mourir asphyxié tellement l'odeur du cuir (l'auteur sent ça lorsqu'elle rentre dans un gymnase) était abominablement forte. Le professeur Boris un mec baraqué, effémine et assez sympathique l'inscrit sur sa liste et ordonna à Alexy d'aller se changer et bien sûr il lui fournit une nouvelle tenue cela va de soit.  
Il entra dans les vestiaires et vit des hommes foutrement sexy presque à poil. Il se sentait défaillir tout à coup à la vu de ces "êtres surnaturels" quand soudain quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir de tomber. Il espérait voir Dajan dévêtu de son débardeur mais par malchance il vit quelqu'un d'autre.

**-Alors la tafiole on tient plus sur ses jambes, je me demande bien comment tu vas jouer en tout cas on va bien s'amuser le bleu tu risques d'en baver,** dit Castiel un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

Alexy déglutit et pensait que c'était très mal parti en particulier pour son "matage" corporel.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Orgueil et préjugés

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Castiel / Alexy

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite ! En clair c'est du Yaoi !

**Résumé: **Alors que les jumeaux débarquent à peine dans leur nouveau lieu d'étude, que l'un des jumeau qui n'est d'autre qu'Alexy deviens la cible d'un certains rouquin nommé Castiel. Que ce passera t-il pour le bleuté ?

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**-Qu'est ce t'as ? T'as perdu ta langue ?** S'enquit le rouquin.

Castiel plaqua Alexy contre un casier et fit en sorte de le bloquer de son bras gauche.

**-On fait moins le malin maintenant hein ?**

**-J'comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi !**

**-La raison est simple : tu m'énerves !**

Castiel s'approcha dangereusement d'Alexy, mais celui-ci fut arrêté par la voix du professeur de sport qui demanda aux joueurs de se rendre sur le terrain.

**-Rendez-vous sur le terrain, j'ai très envie que ta couleur de cheveu déteigne sur ta peau.**

**-C'est plutôt la tienne qui va bientôt déteindre sur ta peau si tu continues à harceler Alexy !** Annonça une voix sortit de nulle part.

**-Voyez-vous ça, on se voit sur le terrain les tafioles,** dit le rouquin tout en quittant les vestiaires.

Alexy tourna la tête pour voir son sauveur qui n'était d'autre que l'éblouissant Dajan.

**-Tss... Quel enfoiré celui-là,** jura Dajan.

**-Merci de m'avoir aidé une fois de plus,** répondit timidement Alexy.

**-T'inquiète c'est rien, mais cet enfoiré s'en prend à toi depuis deux jours sans aucune raison !**

**-Peu importe, ça lui passera à mon avis,** rétorqua Alexy tout en détournant le sujet.

**-Allez, habille toi je t'attends si ça peut te rassurer.**

**-Okay,** dit-il en lui lançant son sempiternel sourire White Now.

Le bleuté commença à se déshabiller sous les regards attentifs de Dajan, qui lui, analysait sous corps de haut en bas en particulier son dos diaphane. Dajan émit un léger rire qui n'échappa pas à Alexy.

**-Bah... Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?** S'enquit le bleuté.

**-Je me disais juste que tu dois être en charmantes compagnies certains soirs.**

**-Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**-Les jolis suçons sur ton dos et sur tes épaules.**

Le feu aux joues, il ne sut quoi répondre. Une chose est sûre il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait passé des soirées chaudes avec quelques personnes de son entourage mais il valait mieux éviter de dire avec quel genre de sexe il passait certaines de ses nuits.

**-Ah ça ! C'est... c'est mon chat il adore me téter la peau, mais bon j'lui en veut pas. Il vient souvent la nuit le faire quand ... quand je dors ! Si tu savais à quel point il est mignon, bon certes il est un peu gros mais il a des yeux sublimes, d'ailleurs j'comprends pas pourquoi y a pas de femelle qui lui court après ou pourquoi il veut pas leur faire des gosses**, répondit Alexy nerveusement.

**-Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir surtout si tes mensonges ne sont pas crédibles.**

**-Euh...Bah...En fait ...**

Dajan émit un petit rire avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

**-Vous n' y êtes pas allez de main morte à ce que je vois, c'était une jolie fille au moins ? Ta petite amie peut-être ?**

**-Hem... Non c'est pas ma petite amie, juste un coup d'un soir avant mon départ, et elle était très jolie,** répondit Alexy.

Le mensonge est certes un vilain défaut mais notre bleuté ne pouvait se résigner à lui répondre "Il avait des tablettes de chocolat à tomber... Ah tu savais pas j'suis gay"; il était clair qu'il ne pouvait répondre ça, du moins il lui faut un peu de temps avant de tout déballer, il faut prendre en considération qu'il venait juste d'arriver.  
Voyant la gêne qui trahissait le visage d'Alexy, Dajan finit par se taire et attendit que son camarade termine de s'habiller, bien sûr il lui conseilla de porter un tee-shirt en dessous de son débardeur de sport pour éviter que les autres ne le charrient sur les suçons qui trônaient sur ses épaules mais étant donné que celui-ci n'avait pas de tee-shirt de rechange et surtout qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser ses fringues, Dajan eut l'amabilité de lui prêter un des siens qu'il s'empressa de mettre. L'odeur de la vanille qu'émanait ce tee-shirt était envoûtante d'après l'expression qu'affichait le bleuté.

**-Tu sens vraiment bon !**

**-Ah... Merci**, répliqua Dajan embarrassé qu'un homme lui fasse cette remarque.

Ils rejoignirent les autres qui étaient déjà entrain de s'entraîner.

**-J'ai hyper mal au ventre tout d'un coup, j'vais aller à l'infirmerie.**

Alexy tenta de prendre la poudre d'escampette mais Dajan fut plus rapide que lui et le saisit par le dos de son maillot et le traîna de force jusqu'au terrain. En fin de compte on pouvait dire que les jumeaux étaient en parfaite symbiose.  
Dajan s'empara d'un ballon qui traînait au sol.

**-Je sais que c'est pas ton fort mais crois-moi tu t-y feras avec un peu d'entrainement.**

**-Facile à dire.**

**-Allez, on va se faire des passes pour commencer.**

Même si le dévouement d'Alexy n'était pas au rendez-vous, il n'avait pas le choix il était coincé ici pour toute l'année sauf s'il trouvait de quoi faire chanter la directrice. Il se dit qu'il pouvait bien faire un effort pour Dajan.  
L'entrainement fut une catastrophe pour Alexy, le ballon roulait à ses pieds, atterrissait sur sa tête, il le donnait à son adversaire de peur de se faire compresser entre eux...Quoi qu'un sandwich ça serait pas mal ?  
La seule chose qu'il ne remarqua pas c'était le regard de Castiel sur sa personne. En effet celui-ci n'osa pas l'approcher pour une quelconque tentative tant que Dajan restait à côté de lui. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer le courroux de celui-ci du moins pour l'instant. Pas qu'il en avait peur mais c'est plus drôle lorsque le bleuté est seul et sans défense. Autant dire que Castiel est la perversion incarnée.  
Le coup de sifflet du professeur de sport marqua la fin de l'entrainement et le début des matchs au grand damne d'Alexy.

**-Bon, rassemblez-vous tous devant moi je vais former les groupes pour les matchs.**

Le professeur de sport constitua les groupes, et par chance oublia d'épeler le prénom d'Alexy.

**-Ouf !**

Se sentant d'humeur joueuse, Castiel interpella le professeur.

**-Hey, monsieur, vous avez pas appelé le Shtroumph, j'propose qu'il aille dans l'équipe adverse vu qu'il manque un joueur.**

À la remarque de Castiel l'ensemble du groupe pouffa comme pas permis ce qui embarrassa Alexy, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre malheureusement, il se sentait encore trop faible face à lui.

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il y avait un nouveau... Mmmh... Alexy si je ne m'abuse ?** S'enquit Boris le professeur.

**-Oui monsieur, c'est moi,** rétorqua timidement le bleuté.

**-Très bien, bon j'imagine que Castiel et toi aviez fait connaissance, il te montrera les bases à l'issue de ce match et pour cela Austin va venir dans l'équipe adverse et Alexy tu vas dans l'équipe de Castiel.**

À l'entente de l'ordre de Boris, Alexy grimaça sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait subir.

**-Quoii ?! Nan mais et puis quoi encore ?!** Répondit Castiel à cet affront.

**-Hem... Monsieur sauf votre respect Alexy sera sous mon aile, il vaut mieux,** dit Dajan en venant à la rescousse d'Alexy .

**-Bah j'pensais que Castiel le connaissait bien au vu du petit surnom affectif qu'il lui a attribué, c'est mignon un Shtroumph. Dans ce cas Austin revient dans l'équipe où tu étais.**

Gêné, Alexy ne savait pas où se mettre. Maintenant tout le monde risque d'être au courant de la joute qui s'était immiscé entre Castiel et lui... ou pas; et sa peur d'aller sur le terrain ne faisait que s'accroître. Dajan le rassura en lui disant que tout allé bien se passer mais rien n'y fait, il s'agissait de sa première fois dans un terrain de sport, son anxiété ne risque pas de partir d'aussitôt. Bien heureusement, Dajan était venu à son secours, il lui devait une fière chandelle, il aurait pu terminer avec l'autre ce qui le rassura un peu. Le match débuta, et opposa l'équipe de Castiel à celle de Dajan. D'ailleurs celui-ci a mis du temps à tirer Alexy sur le terrain, faut dire qu'il avait quand même de la force dans les jambes, en l'espace d'un instant Dajan pensa que s'était surement dû à toutes les galipettes qu'il pratiquait le soir mais se maudit intérieurement d'avoir eu de telles pensées, mais n'empêche lui le croyait innocent ça l'a bien étonné.  
Le match se déroula plutôt bien sauf qu'Alexy était plus spectateur qu'autre chose. Debout comme un i, il s'était mis sur le côté pour éviter de gêner les autres et avec un peu de chance lorsque le professeur tournera le dos il pourra s'enfuir dans les vestiaires. Cependant la chance n'était pas avec lui encore une fois. En effet Dajan l'appela pour lui faire la passe. Une fois le ballon en main, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire et comme par hasard Castiel était devant lui entrain de lui bloquer le passage.

**-Tss... J'me disais bien qu'une tafiole comme toi ne savait pas jouer,** dit Castiel un sourire goguenard au visage.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit paniquer de plus en plus notre bleuté. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quand tout d'un coup il leva la tête pour apercevoir Dajan lui faire signe de passer à côté.  
Sous les signes de main de Dajan, Alexy décida de lui obéir et sous élan de courage il s'extirpa de la prise de Castiel et se dirigea vers son partenaire métissé avec un dribble pas parfait du tout mais qui le fit avancé.  
Dajan ne put réprimer un sourire devant l'effort incroyable du bleuté. Lorsqu'Alexy réussit presque à atteindre Dajan, il se sentit propulser sur le côté par on ne sait quelle force (NDA: imaginez la scène au ralentit), ce qui le fit atterrir la tête la première sur le parquet.

**-ALEXY !** Cria le métisse.

Alexy se releva sur ses genoux on se tenant la tête, deux élèves ainsi que Dajan et le professeur allèrent vérifier l'état du bleuté.

**-Ah ma tête !**

**-Est-ce que ça va au moins petit ?** s'enquit le professeur.

**-Oui ça devrait aller,** dit-il en relevant la tête un sourire Colgate collé à son visage.

La réaction de Dajan se fit imminente en voyant le visage d'Alexy.

**-Mais bordel tu saignes beaucoup !** Cria Dajan en portant une main au visage du blessé.

**-Monsieur faut vite l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il pourrait être blessé gravement,** rétorqua un autre élève.

**-Je l'emmène tout de suite, vous pendant ce temps vous allez me ranger le matériel, le cours et annulé !** Ordonna Boris sous un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

Pour plus de sécurité Boris porta Alexy, il ne voulait pas non plus que son élève perde connaissance, à dire vrai la chute qu'il avait faite n'était pas très belle, son crâne avait quand même clairement tapé le sol. Boris se dépêcha d'emmener son blessé à l'infirmerie pendant ce temps les autres rangeaient le matériel et ça sans dissimuler une compassion pour le bleuté.

**-C'est ce que j'appelle un beau cassage de gueule,** chuchota Castiel un air triomphant au visage.

Tout le monde avait vu Castiel bousculer le nouveau mais ils ne dirent rien, préférant se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'un simple accident rien de plus; ils n'avaient pas envie non plus de se frotter à cette enflure de première, mieux vaut savoir garder ses mains dans ses poches. Dajan ayant aperçu le visage orgueilleux de Castiel se décida de mettre les points sur les i, bien évidemment il avait très bien vu que cette chute avait été orchestré par Castiel lui-même, seulement, alerter tout le groupe semblait être une mauvaise idée. Une fois seuls ils régleraient ça une bonne fois pour toutes, encore faut-il que Mister piment rouge veille à y mettre un terme.

Une fois dans le vestiaire, Dajan ramassa les affaires d'Alexy pour le lui ramener après avoir pris une douche rapide cela va de soit. Tout le monde habillé sortit du vestiaire sauf Dajan qui attendit malicieusement Castiel. Quand celui-ci s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte le métissé l'interpella coupant court à son ascension.

**-Castiel j'ai à te causer !**

**-C'est à propos de quoi ?** Dit-il en restant le dos tourné à lui mi-intéressé.

**-Joue pas au plus fin avec moi, je sais que tu es l'origine de la chute d'Alexy qui plus est elle n'était pas accidentelle !**

**-Je pensais pas qu'il était aussi maigre, ça peut arriver !**

**-Mon cul, t'as été presque jusqu'à lui fracturer le crâne ! De plus tu t'en prends à lui depuis son arrivée, c'est quoi ton problème ?**

**-...**

**-J'te demande juste de le laisser tranquille !**

**-J'ai envie de jouer un peu avec lui, rien de bien méchant,** répondit-il narquois.

**-Écoute, j'sais pas d'où te viennent ses idées mais s'il te plaît ne commet pas plus de dégât que tu n'en fait !**

**-Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas et puis, tu n'avais qu'à pas me provoquer de la sorte dans les vestiaires à la fin c'est ton protégé qui a eu la peau teinté de la même couleur que mes cheveux,** dit le rouge en finissant de s'en aller.

Dajan le regardait partir encore hébété par ses propos. Castiel avait ses raisons concernant son harcèlement à l'égard d'Alexy; ça reste encore ambigu mais une chose est sûr quelque chose se trame dans la tête du piment d'après Dajan. Il serra les poings, ça fait à peine deux jours mais il s'était entiché du sourire enfantin d'Alexy il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser son nouvel ami comme ça. Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'un sentiment quelconque et finit lui aussi par sortir du gymnase allant voir l'état de son ami.

* * *

Merci à celles qui me soutiennent par commentaires *w* Gros câlin pour vous, je vous promet d'être à la hauteur ;D


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Orgueil et préjugés

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Castiel / Alexy

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite ! En clair c'est du Yaoi !

**Résumé: **Alors que les jumeaux débarquent à peine dans leur nouveau lieu d'étude, que l'un des jumeau qui n'est d'autre qu'Alexy deviens la cible d'un certains rouquin nommé Castiel. Que ce passera t-il pour le bleuté ?

Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent vraiment à écrire la suite, vous contribuez tous à mon inspiration ;3

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Dajan accourra jusqu'à l'infirmerie afin de vérifier si son protégé allait bien. Après moult dérapages dans les couloirs il finit par arriver devant l'infirmerie. Sans toquer, il entra comme un enragé dans la pièce où il vit le professeur de sport attendre en sueur. Pas parce qu'il avait couru mais parce qu'il avait peur que quelque chose de grave ne soit arrivé à son nouvel élève. Quelle impression il donnerait après ça ? Surtout que le responsable ne serait que lui-même en fin de compte et non le fouteur de trouble qui a provoqué cet accident.  
Dajan se mit à côté du professeur attendant que l'infirmière sorte de la salle d'à côté, il n'osa pas questionner son professeur, celui-ci étant déjà assez tendu comme ça.  
Lorsque l'infirmière sortit de la salle, Boris la bombarda de questions ne laissant pas Dajan prononcer une phrase.

**-Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Il ne s'est pas cassé la tête au moins ? Me dîtes pas qu'il a eu une hémorragie interne !?**

**-Calmez-vous, il n'a absolument rien de grave: trois points de suture sans plus,** rétorqua l'infirmière.

**-Des points de suture... des points de suture... Oh my...**

Sur cette phrase incomplète, Boris tourna de l'oeil et s'affaissa comme un gros tas de graisse/muscle sur le sol. L'infirmière réagit au quart de tour et prit le soin de ramener un verre d'eau et une compresse froide pour le réveiller. Dajan désintéressé de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux accéda à la salle sans attendre pour aller voir Alexy. Il était quand même choqué que celui-ci ait eu trois points de suture comme quoi Castiel n'avait pas raté son coup. Il vit Alexy assis sur un lit un air ennuyé sur son visage et un pansement sur le côté gauche de son front.

**-Alexy, tu vas bien ?**

Alexy leva les yeux et retrouva son sourire.

**-Tu es venu ! Oui, oui je vais très bien !**

**-Tu as quand même eu trois point de suture !**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas au moins le bon côté des choses c'est que je ne ferais pas de sport pendant au moins deux semaines,** dit-il en allégeant la chose qui semblait l'affecter plus qu'il n'y paraît.

**-L'essentiel c'est que tu n'ais rien et puis tu m'as fait une peur bleue, la chute était vraiment... vilaine.**

**-Ah... Ah oui ! Désolé de t'avoir inquiété et puis je te l'ai déjà dit le sport c'est pas fait pour moi.**

**-Tu as p't'être raison, j'demanderais au prof de sport d'aller voir la directrice pour qu'elle te change.**

**-Sérieux ?! J'vais pouvoir écouter ma musique tout en regardant les magnifiques jardiniers,** dit le bleuté les yeux en forme d'étoile.

**-Jardinier ?**

**-Euh... J'voulais dire jardinières !**

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

**-Est-ce que tout à l'heure j'ai...** Il ne put finir sa phrase que Dajan la compléta.

**-Très bien joué ? Oui ça m'a même surpris.**

**-Ah bah tant mieux j'pensais que j'allais pas être à la hauteur et que j'te ferais honte, déjà que j'ai honte de jouer qui plus est les maillots sont moches et j'risque de sentir très mauvais juste après. Mais toi par contre tu sens toujours très bon !**

**-Ahaha, tu comptes me complimenter tout le temps ou quoi ?**

**-Mais c'est vrai t'es très beau, tu sens bon et t'es sexy !**

Dajan fut soudain pris d'une gêne plutôt extrême, jamais un homme ne lui avait dit ça à moins d'éprouver une attirance quelconque pour lui mais il abandonna cette idée.

**-Tu est plutôt franc-dis moi ? Jamais un homme m'avais dis que j'étais... sexy !**

**-Bah faut savoir reconnaître la vérité et...**

Alexy s'arrêta, jugeant que son ami était très gêné par la tournure des choses et vu le visage qu'il arborait il préférait évité d'en débattre plus.  
Sa tentative de draguer Dajan ou plutôt de le séduire vient de connaître un véritable échec .

**- Oh bah je me sens mieux tout d'un coup ! J'vais aller voir Armin pour lui remonter un peu le moral !**

**-Attends ! T'es encore en convalescence tu devrais pas ...**

**-Nan ça va aller ! J'suis pas estropié non plus, j'te laisse et merci de m'avoir rendu visite.**

Dajan comptait rétorquer mais Alexy fila à l'anglaise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alexy lui faisait tous ces éloges depuis son arrivée. Peut-être de l'admiration ?  
Il préférait ne pas trop éluder le sujet et laisser le bleuté seul, mais lorsque l'image narquoise de Castiel apparu dans son subconscient, il se dit que c'était risqué de le laisser seul dans le lycée.

**-Maintenant que j'y pense il ne connaît pas encore le lycée ? À tous les coups il aurait pu se perdre.**

Dajan à son tour sortit de l'infirmerie et partit chercher le bleuté dans cette immense infrastructure.

* * *

De son côté Alexy, écoutait de la musique techno à fond tout en visitant les lieux. Il trouvait que le lycée était assez... coquet mais sans plus. Tout ce rose lui donnait mal à la tête. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le rose mais varier les couleurs ne serait pas de trop.

Non loin de lui, il aperçut les toilettes. Il voulait s'y rendre pour voir la mine qui collait son visage en ce moment même. Il y entra et trouvait que c'était particulièrement propre et qu'une odeur agréable dominait la pièce.  
Il se dirigea vers le miroir auquel il se regarda.

**-Punaise avec ce pansement ça sera dur de trouver quelque chose à me mettre. Mon beau visage !**

Pendant qu'Alexy se plaignait du malheur qui s'est abattu sur lui une personne entra sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoit.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé chaton ?**

Alexy se retourna vivement en entendant cette voix rauque et terriblement séduisante interpellée par ce surnom affectif. Et il vit Dake se tenir à l'embrasure de la porte avec un air aguicheur et une expression qui suggérait beaucoup de choses.

**-T'as perdu ta langue ?**

**-Bah c'est arrivée de façon inattendue, j'étais entrain de jouer au basket dans l'équipe de Dajan quand tout à coup j'me suis sentit pousser des ailes et j'suis tomber sur la tête.**

**-Ouh... ça n'a pas dû être beau tout ça. Tu aurais dû rester à l'infirmerie non ?**

**-C'est que trois points de suture et puis ça m'a permis de quitter l'équipe et de rejoindre le club de jardinage,** répondit avec entrain Alexy.

Dake se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa la joue.

**-Moi, je n'aurais pas laissé ça se produire. Abîmer un si beau visage c'est vraiment du gâchis.**

Alexy se sentait planer, pas qu'il éprouvait un quelconque sentiment pour lui mais il y trouvait une étrange excitation exaltante.  
La dernière fois qu'il avait eu une relation sexuelle remontait à deux jours, et puisque ce mec semble pas avoir de problème avec l'homosexualité pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup. Cela ne reste que du sexe sans sentiment après tout, autant jouer au même jeu que lui. Depuis le début de leur rencontre Dake ne cessait de vouloir se le mettre dans sa poche si ce n'est dire dans son lit, bien que naïf, Alexy l'avait remarqué. Par ailleurs il en avait rencontré un peu partout des mecs comme lui.

**-Peut-être que me réconforter aiderait à repenser mes blessures tu ne crois pas ?**

**-Quel genre de réconfort veux-tu ? Le "je te prends tout de suite dans une cabine" ou bien le "je te donne un rendez-vous pour terminer ça dans un endroit plus érotique ? "**

**-Le deuxième choix est très tentant mais j'suis pas trop préliminaire quant-il s'agit simplement de sexe.**

**-Moi qui voulais te faire visiter le lycée et te draguer comme il faut mais apparemment c'est plus simple comme ça, je pense qu'on va commencer la visite par les cabines si tu veux bien.**

Pour Alexy ce mec apparaissait comme une aubaine pour ses activités sexuelles. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'en l'espace de deux jours il arriverait à trouver quelqu'un dans cette ville pour coucher avec lui, enfin, si le terme coucher et toujours valable.  
Bien qu'évidemment Dake est un mec facile, si une personne lui plaît il fera tout pour l'avoir dans son lit. Étant, Alexy, bien gaulé dans son genre l'occasion n'est pas à manquer. Femme, homme peut importe tant qu'on y retrouve le plaisir de la chair, tel est la devise de notre blond national à nommer Dake.

Ils entrèrent dans la cabine et la fermèrent à double tour.

* * *

Castiel déambulait dans la cour un peu amère depuis son altercation avec Dajan. Il trouvait peut-être qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin mais Alexy lui tapait sur les nerfs avec son air tout guilleret C'était le genre de personne qui ne lui plaisait pas, bien qu'il n'en connaissait pas la raison.  
Le cours étant annulé, il avait pensé à sortir prendre l'air et s'allumer une clope mais finalement il préféra éviter d'avoir plus de problèmes qu'il n'en a avec la directrice. Il ne le fait pas particulièrement pour lui mais pour son frère qui se démenait corps et âmes pour le satisfaire bien que lui non plus ne soit pas aussi blanc qu'il n'en a l'air.  
Il faisait quelque tour dans le lycée puis finalement une envie pressente d'aller se soulager se fît sentir. Il traversa un long couloir pour arriver au toilettes des hommes. Le lycée disposait beaucoup de toilettes mais certaines étaient beaucoup trop éloignées et celles du rez-de-chaussée étaient plus faciles d'accès.  
Castiel entra dans les toilettes et fût stoppé dans son ascension d'aller faire la vidange par des bruits vraiment étranges. En effet ces bruits ressemblaient fortement à des halètements et des râles de plaisir.  
Il resta figé à côté de la porte, d'ailleurs il se demandait si les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la cabine l'avaient entendu entrer et apparemment non (vraiment bien faite cette école aucun grincement de porte).

**-Aaahh... Si bon ne t'arrête pas !**

**-Je m'arrêterai pas de sitôt mon minet !**

Castiel s'apprêtait à repartir, il ne voulait pas qu'une quelconque bosse se forme sous son pantalon. Il se fichait bien de qui pouvait prendre son pied à l'intérieur, il se moquerait d'eux lorsqu'ils sortiront, bien qu'il n'ait aucun problème avec l'homosexualité. Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende distinctement le prénom Alexy sortir de la bouche d'une des deux personnes.

**-T'es vraiment bon Alexy...Mmmh !**

Un petit sourire narquois naquit les lèvres du piment, il allait bien s'amuser avec cette nouvelle révélation.


End file.
